


The Next Step.

by xoxodisasterbabe



Series: Reincarnation verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, From FE Fates, Hoshidan family cameo!, M/M, Mentions of Hubert/Ferdinand and Annette/Mercedes, Relationship Discussions, dw, no beta we die like Glenn, you don't need to know anything about fates though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxodisasterbabe/pseuds/xoxodisasterbabe
Summary: Sylvain and Felix bump into a child and end up having a discussion about their own future.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Reincarnation verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938646
Kudos: 22





	The Next Step.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting instead of studying or doing anything useful but it's cute and it has been a while since something was so easy to write so
> 
> it takes place in the future, some years after my fic Samsara.

Tuesdays are good days, in Sylvain’s book. Tuesdays mean sleeping in, _late,_ because nor him or Felix has work until the afternoon. It means taking a morning walk, which is especially pleasant now that spring is here and it isn’t so cold or dark, and it means walking to their favourite café and having breakfast there. The sun is bright and warm in their faces when they step outside, and Sylvain’s heart feels even warmer when he sees a smile flicker across Felix’s face before they start walking.

“You really think he’d want a board game? I feel like we should just play it safe and get him some stupidly expensive coffee.” Sylvain says, feeling doubtful of Felix’s earlier suggestion of gift for Hubert – whom neither of them really _knows_ , but he’s in their friendship group so they’re coming to his birthday celebration. _Sylvain_ likes boardgames, and he feels like it’s unlikely he has anything in common with Hubert at all.

“Dorothea says he likes them, it’s the strategy thing. Apparently they have game night sometimes, and him and Edelgard get really intense about it.” Felix replies, shrugging. "And I feel like everyo- _hey_ , whoa there."

Felix is interrupted by a small child crashing straight into his legs, and he catches her right before she falls. She looks up at them with big eyes, face scrunching up like she's about to cry. Sylvain's heart scrunches up in the same way, and at the same time as he squats, Felix does so beside him as well, letting go of the girls shoulder.

"You okay?" Felix asks. The girl bites her bottom lip, looking from Felix to Sylvain, and then turns her head to look behind her before stretching her body and eyeing the sidewalk behind Sylvain and Felix. When she doesn't seem to spot what she's looking for, her face falls. Looking down at the ground, she shakes her head, and Sylvain honestly feels like his heart shatters. Poor kid. Getting lost in a big city like this must be horrifying.

"I'm Sylvain, and this is Felix. We live in that building over there-" Sylvain turns and make sure he points it out clearly. "-and we're out for a walk. Do you live around here too?"

The girl shakes her head again.

"Are you lost?" Felix asks, worry seeping into his voice and when Sylvain glances over at him, something in his chest swells - Felix's eyebrows are knitted together in concern, expression unusually gentle.

"Yea." The girl replies quietly, still looking at the ground. Felix rises and starts looking around, and Sylvain scans the area too even though his vision is limited due to his crouched position. But there's nobody in sight who looks like they might have lost a child. If _he'd_ lost his child, Sylvain would probably be hysteric, he thinks absentmindedly.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Sylvain tries softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but we want to help you, promise." Felix says above them, still spying for anyone who might look like a parent.

"Sakura." The girl replies, glancing up at Sylvain curiously. Her hair is almost as red as his is. He feels something - not sure what other than _protectiveness_ , spread in his body. They're going to find her parents, Sylvain realizes. They're not going to let her out of their sight until they do.

"Who are you with?" Felix asks, crouching down again, apparently having given up on spotting a parental figure for now. Sakura nervously slides her foot back and fourth.

"Takumi. But he disappeared. Hinoka and Ryoma, I don't know where they are."

They're all Japanese names, including hers, Sylvain notes. How unusual, for a natural redhead. He also realizes that there's no mention of _mom_ or _dad_. So maybe they're not looking for a parent, after all.

"You don't happen to have a phone number for any of them?" Felix asks, and Sakura shakes her head. Then, she bites her bottom lip as it starts quivering.

"What if they're all gone forever now." She whispers.

"Then we'll take care of you." Sylvain replies quickly. He hears Felix's head whip around beside him and _feels_ his furious glare on him, so he makes sure to not turn his own head and pretends he doesn't notice. Sakura, however, looks so surprised she seems to forget to be upset.

"Really?" She asks, eyes wide. Sylvain smiles in a way he hopes is reassuring, trying to keep his growing nervousness in.

"Apparently." Felix mumbles, so quiet only Sylvain hears him.

But he doesn't say anything that implies he _objects_. He doesn't sound mad at Sylvain, only troubled.

Before Sylvain gets to ponder on why that is, however, or reply for that matter, they're interrupted by a loud yelling coming from behind Sakura.

" _Sakura_!"

Sakura spins around on the spot, only to immediately be scooped up by a man with long, _long_ brown spiky hair. Sylvain's first thought is that he looks like a Final Fantasy character.

"Ryoma!" Sakura exclaims, wrapping her tiny arms around Mr. Final Fantasy's neck. Felix and Sylvain both rise to their feet at the same time as another girl who genuinely just looks like an older version of Sakura turns up by Ryoma's side.

"Thank _God_." She pants, and Ryoma nods.

"Call Takumi, so he doesn't lose his mind and tear down the entire city." He says with a deep, rummaging voice. Then, he turns his attention to Sylvain and Felix.

To say that Sylvain feels unnerved is an understatement - Ryoma's gaze feels heavy and serious, even though he looks like he couldn’t possibly be more than a few years older than them.

"You found her?" He asks, and Sylvain nods stodgily.

"More like she found us." Felix replies, sounding awfully calm and seemingly not unbothered by Ryoma at all. Maybe it's because he's spent so much time around Dimitri for so long, who has the same kind of regal aura. For a second, Sylvain wonders if they actually are royalty, before realizing that that's a stupid thought - a royal princess would not be lost on the sidewalk in the middle of the city.

Ryoma nods thoughtfully, and in the background Hinoka shouts something in what Sylvain supposes is Japanese into the phone, before hanging up.

"He's on his way." Hinoka says calmly to Ryoma. "Thank you for taking care of Sakura." She adds, glancing over at Sylvain and Felix - not without a bit of suspicion, however. Sylvain swallows, and hopes Sakura won't repeat that _he'd told her that she could come live with them_ , because that does sound like something a creepy kidnapper would say.

"Yes, thank you!" Sakura turns around in her brothers arms and makes a movement reminiscent of a bow.

"I am in your debt." Ryoma says.

"Don't worry about it." Felix replies with a rare, polite smile. Ryoma exchanges a look with him, and then, smiles back.

"Alright then. If you'll excuse us- we have to go meet up with our brother." He says, and he really does sound like he's sorry, for some reason Sylvain can't really discern. Maybe it’s the whole, feeling indebted thing.

"Give her a note with your phone numbers, or a bracelet, or something. This is a big city, and it's easy to get lost." Felix says, and Sylvain nervously glances over at him - he sounds so _strict_. Almost accusatory. Ryoma doesn't seem affected, or insulted, however. He just nods.

"I will, thank you."

And with that, he turns around and follows Hinoka who's already started walking. Sakura waves at them over his shoulder, and Sylvain raises his hand and waves back. Then they turn the corner, and they're gone.

" _We'll take care of you_?" Felix repeats slowly. Sylvain cringes, and offers an apologetic smile and shrugs when he meets Felix's exasperated expression.

"I wanted her to feel safe." He says weakly. Felix inhales slowly, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"You can't just _say that_ to a child!" He exclaims, still seemingly a little bit shocked.

"I know!" Sylvain retorts desperately. "I panicked!"

Felix shakes his head in disbelief.

"Are you ready to be a father?"

The question throws Sylvain off. Even though it's probably rhetorical, it echoes in his head and produces images of pushing a raven-haired girl on a swing, walking with a stroller in one hand and holding Felix's with his other, and then it floods with everything Ingrid had explained to him at some point when he'd shrugged off her comment about condoms - waking up five times a night to feed a kid, getting spit up on all of his clothes, the sheer amount of _stuff_ babies need, smelly diapers, _mess,_ in general, all the time.

He sees Felix by his side through it.

He doesn't mind the thought of any of it. Not really. His heart aches.

"Sylvain?" Felix snaps his fingers in front of Sylvain's face, and when Sylvain refocuses on him he realizes Felix has started to look a little bit worried.

"I mean... Yeah." Sylvain says, honestly. And it's like time stops. Felix stares at him, open-mouthed and perplexed. Sylvain shrugs sheepishly.

"We're getting married in two months." He offers, like it's some kind of explanation when it really isn't - they haven't talked about kids. It had been such a foreign concept, all the way up until last month when there had been some kind of baby boom in their friendship circle, Ferdinand and Hubert had announced that they'd started the process to be matched with a kid, and then, a week later Annette and Mercedes had dropped an even bigger bomb - Annette was two months pregnant. Mercedes had frozen some of her sperm before transitioning, and apparently they'd succeeded on their first try. Felix had been incredibly insulted that he hadn't been informed, but they'd explained that they'd agree that they were going to try, _once_ , and let destiny decide whether now was the time of if they should wait.

So, their friends were having kids. Why not them?

"I'm not saying, like, you know-" Sylvain tries, when Felix remains frozen and doesn't make a sound. "I don't want you to feel like, you know, you have to be, or that we ever have to-"

"I haven't thought about it." Felix interrupts, words mumbled, and he has the audacity to look _guilty_ about it.

"No, I hadn't either! Until now! Really!" Sylvain rushes, trying to reassure Felix and wipe that expression off his face. It works, and is replaced with a look of dumbfounded disbelief.

"Really?" Felix asks. Sylvain nods vigorously.

"I just..." He starts, but no words follow. Just what? He sighs, a smile creeping onto his face when he realizes _what_. "You were really good with her." He says, and he almost feels _shy_ , saying it. Surprise flashes across Felix's face.

" _Really_?" He asks again, and Sylvain shrugs.

"As you noticed, I panicked. But I just... I wanted her to be safe." He shrugs. Felix studies his face for a few seconds with thoughtful expression.

"Maybe we should talk about it?"

Sylvain's heart skips a beat, and he wonders if he's heard Felix right.

"Really?" He asks, praying he doesn't sound too hopeful. Felix smiles.

"Yes, _really_." He replies, teasing undertone to his voice. "We _are_ in a good place. We're out of Uni, you've got a job, I have a job, I'm not competing anymore, and as you said, we're getting married."

He's right, Sylvain suddenly realizes.

"And, you're getting close to thirty. Wouldn't want you to be an old man when our kid starts kindergarten." Felix adds. _Our kid._

"We'd have to move." Sylvain mumbles, lost in thought. Their apartment _does_ have an extra bedroom now that Ingrid has moved out, but it isn't a good home for a kid. Better if they had a garden. Or at least a nice balcony.

"That's what you're worried about?" Felix snorts somewhere far away. Sylvain's brain is busy with trying to figure out the advantages and disadvantages to living in the city centre versus further out with a child.

"I don't know anything about raising a kid!" He exclaims, suddenly feeling extremely stressed. He doesn't even have any personal experience to apply, his own parents hadn't exactly been model parents. Felix stares at him in disbelief for a second.

"We haven't even decided we're having one yet!" He retorts, reaching up to flick Sylvain between his brows. It stings. But Felix is right. They haven't even made a decision. Or talked about it properly. Sylvain lets out a shaky laugh.

"Right, right, you're right."

"Come on, you big dummy. You need coffee." Felix sighs, grabbing his hand and tugs him along. He's right, Sylvain _desperately_ needs coffee.

"I love you." He replies. Felix glances back at him, his fond expression making Sylvain's heart leap.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> mercedes is trans don't try and stop me also i aged down sakura because i rly miss fates and wanted to shoehorn them into my concept ahaha.


End file.
